An Unknown Fairy Tale: Chapter Two
by Zandar13
Summary: Adrian and Suzu are walking about town when a new stranger with even stranger powers appears before them. And not with good intentions.


An Unkown Fairy Tale

Chapter 2: Just my luck

Adrian and Suzu were strolling down the street, passing many shops and window shopping along the way. It seemed that Suzu was looking for something but didnt say anything Adrian noticed. But what the pair didnt know was that they were being followed by a mischivious little demon. "Hey Suzu" "Yes Adrian?" "I was just wondering-" "About what?" she interupted "Just what are you loo-" he looked up and saw a steel barrel falling right over them "LOOK OUT!" he grabbed Suzu and jumped out of the way as the barrel crashed and dented itself into the sidewalk. "What happened?" "Where did it come from?" "Is anyone hurt?" shouted random people from the shops after the commotion had happened. Adrian got up and helped Suzu out "You ok?" Suzu looked up then got up herself, without his help "Yeah, im fine" she pouted and turned away. Adrian rubbed the back of his head in confusion "hmm" he thought. A few feet away in the shadows a little girl growled in anger and dissapeared.

So the pair continued their walk as Suzu lead the way and never turned around to check up on him and Adrian felt like he did something wrong by saving her even though it was the right thing to do. He let it go for now though and focused on not losing her in the crowd which is what just happened. Soon after a few minutes he had completly lost sight of her and was now walking around aimlessly. "Oh man, just my luck" So he headed off to the side where there was no people and tried to see if he could spot Suzu "I wonder if she even notices me gone" After a while, Suzu was calming down after the incident and finally breathed a sigh and slowly turned around "Hey, listen Adrian. Im sorry abou-" She looked and he was gone "Adrian?" she looked around "Adrian!" She backtracked a little but to no avail "Oh great, first he saves me then he loses me" She then proceeds to wander around the crowd in search of him. Adrian was still wandering the side street, scanning the main road throught the crowd until he eventually wound up on a empty dead end street. "Hmmm, a dead end. Maybe I should wait here for a bit" "Hehehehehe..." Adrian quickly looked around "ummmm...hello?" "he...he...he" the laugh echoed throughout the dead end street "Ok Suzu, this isnt funny. Im sorry for saving you but this is just creepy" "Su...zu? Suzu? No, not Suzu" Adrian looked up on the roof of a close by building to see a small girl with black hair dressed in a gothic lolita outfit smirking down on him "Hey! Come down from there! Its dangerous up there!" he shouted out to her. Her smirk grew and her laugh continued to echo the emptyness into his ears. "The only danger here is-" she lept off the roof and gently glided down to the ground, next to Adrian and said in a voice that chilled him down to the bone "ME"

Suzu continued to search for Adrian and was getting closer yet seemed so far off "Where did that idiot go!" as soon as she said this she bumped into another girl "oof, oh im so sorry" she weakly smiled and she noticed that the girl had short lime green hair "Hey, arent you-" "The person in which you seek is close yet you may be too late" she smirked and wandered off into his direction. Suzu was dumbfounded "Man, where is she from? The book of riddles? Jeez" but she thought about what she said "hmm, I wonder if he really is close. Ill follow her" and so she did but ended up getting more lost. Meanwhile, Adrian was face to face with this mysterious young girl who was floating in front of his face "*GULP* Ummm w-w-who are you?" he stuttered and spat. "Me? Who am I you ask?" she giggled at this inquiry "Why, I am the Eclipse and you are the light that is going to fade" as soon as she said this her hands burst into flames yet her clothing was not being burnt. Adrian saw this and shook his head in disbelief. "Normally I dont show this to humans like you but you avoided my little barrel and that upset me. Very...very...MUCH" as soon as those last words escaped from her mouth the fire exploded and shot from her hands with such intesity that the air around her seemed to ripple as the 2 fireballs screamed down the alley right torwads him. "What in the world? Is this a joke? What am I gonna do, what can I do? Am I going to..." he thought "Die" he said. "Yes, you are. Adrian Sky"

Suzu continued her way down the street and was just about to give up when all of a sudden a giant explosion of fire appeared down the street and the people started to scream and run away "Oh no" is what she immediatly said and rushed off in that direction. "yet you may be too late" that girls words echoed through her mind "Please, dont let it be him" she said as she pushed her legs torwards the inferno of flames. At the same time Xion, the Lime green haired girl, also saw the flames and her eyes grew wide in fear "Oh no. Adrian!" and she sprinted toward the inferno of flames as well. "Please dont let my prophecy I spoke to her be right" she arrived at the scene and she saw the little girl with flames sparking from her hands floating above a certain area, looking down and grinning in delight "Ah, such a shame. I burnt him up so bad he left no corpse. Oh well" at these words Xion opened her palms and muttured a strange and incoherent phrase and soon a typhoon of wind exploded from her hands and within a few seconds the flames were smoothered and the demon girl blown away with them "curses, one of them. Here?" she spat as she decided to continue to fly away from the scene "Ill handle her later" and she dissapeared into the distance.

Meanwhile, Suzu had just arrived and at the last second before the winds began to blow from Xion. She saw throught the crackle of the flames and smoke the image of the little girl who spawned the cursed fire from within. She only saw her for a few seconds but as soon as she did her knees buckled from fear and she collapsed but in the next second the wind blew and both the flames and the girl were gone and she snapped back into her senses. "wait, what was that?" she had no time to ponder for the next thing she heard was a female voice shouting "ADRIAN!" "Adrian?" she said "Oh no, Adrain...ADRAIN!" she thought and her body forced itself to move in the direction of the smoldering area but couldnt see anything through the smoke "Adrian! Adrain! Where are you Adrain?" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Next thing she heard was the sound of coughing and moans of pain "OVER HERE!" called the female voice from earlier and right away Suzu ran to it. Xion had just dispelled the demon girl and began searching for Adrian "Oh no, no no no no" she continiously thought in her mind "Please, dont die. dont die" she almost ran past when she heard a faint cough and instantly found Adrian sitting in a smoldering crater, his body only slighty burnt but still bad enough to cause damage. She immediatly went down to him and placed her head to his heart and breathed a sigh of relief with small tears in her eyes "thank goodness your alright Adrian" and also she heard a womans voice scream "ADRIAN!" "OVER HERE!" she called out. Soon Suzu came upon the two of them and saw Adrians head in her lap and she was watching over him "thank goodness you came Suzutono" "Suzutono?" she thought "how does she know my name?" she thought but discarded it as soon as she saw Adrians body. "Oh no" she cried with tears. "Dont worry, hes not dead but we must get him to a hospital. Now!" Suzu nodded and was about to pick him up when the other girl did it first "lets go, Ill carry you guide" Suzu wasnt going to argue right now and started running towards the hospital with Adrian in tow

"*GASP*" Adrian awoke and gasped for air and sat up in a hospital bed and his eyes darted around the room. "huh, wait a minu-aggh!" his injuries finally took notice and layed back down in pain "ugggh, man. that hurts". His mind finally calmed down a bit and he began to think. "Man, what happened. last thing I remember was fire, lots of fire surrounding me...and her" and his thoughts automatically focused on the image of the girl who conjured the flames. "man, what that for real?" he said. In the next instant, the door opened slowly as Suzu walked in, her face down and sad and her eyes closed "hes probably still sleeping" she muttered and sniffed "Nope" he said and those words snapped Suzu awake and she stared at him "Im for once awake without you Suzu" he nervously chuckled and groaned. Suzu stared at him with tears and finally rushed at him and wrapped her arms around him and started crying "AHHHH...AHhh...ahhhhh" the hug at first gave him pain but he let it go for her and put his arms around her and let his bandages absorb her tears "I hope your still not mad at me for saving you from the falling barrel Suzu" he lightly said. Her eyes opened and she still cried but cracked a small smile "you...big...idiot" she said between her tears "here you are, burnt to a crisp and almost killed and the only thing your concerned about is if im still mad at you?" she wiped the tears away but small ones kept coming. Adrian laughed and groaned "sorry"

After a few more minutes of this she finally calmed down "So, Suzu. What happened?" "I was hoping you could tell me" He was about to answer her but he waited a bit and thought about it "Ill tell you later, i dont think a hospital is the best place to say it" Suzu was about to object but the door opened and the Lime haired girl walked in with a small thing of flowers and saw that he was awake and she began to tear up as well and also hugged him but Adrian was a bit confused and was about to put his arms around her when Suzu grabbed her and dragged her off. The flowers fell and landed on his lap while Suzu dragged her outside of the room and shut the door. He picked them up and smelled them "Hmmm, my favorite. How did she know?" Suzu finally let go of the girl and she cleary said "All right little missy! I didnt argue while he was in critical condition but now I can. WHO in the world are you and WHY do you care about him?" The other girl regained her compure then said "Well first off, my name is Xion, Xion Vortex. And secondly, I care about Adrian because I love him!" Suzu's face dropped at soon as she said the L word "L-L-LOVE?" she declared in disbelief. "Yes, love. Something you know nothing of. Hmph!" Suzu was still in shock but shook her head "And how in the world do you know him? HMMMM?" "Well, why dont you ask him?" She found this idea acceptable and kicked the door in and stomped her way to him and flicked his forehead "OWW!" "Hey! Dont hurt him Suzutono!" cried Xion. "Quiet little missy" she pointed at her then faced Adrian who just gulped and took a deep breath "AS FOR YOU SIR! How do know this girl? Hmmmmmmmm?" she gave a death stare. Adrian nervously glanced at her and finally regonized her since he didnt see her when she first came in "Oh, Xion!" Xion gasped at the face he knew her name and blushed a little which made Suzu more mad "So you do know her!" "Well, yeah. I-I-I mean, I know her from class. Shes that girl who I was telling you about. The one you teased me about saying that she had a crush on m-" Suzu's finger covered up his mouth while Xion giggled at this face "Told you Suzotono" she declared and winked. Suzu was about to scream when the doctor came in and told both of them they had one more minute before they had to leave. Suzu was still angry and just waved goodbye and waited for the other girl to get done. Xion came up next to Adrian and smiled "I hope you like the flowers" he took another sniff and smiled "There my favorites actually" "Oh good!" she smiled in relieve but then he looked at her and asked "u-u-ummm, dont take this the wrong way" he blushed "b-but why are you here?" her face became surprised by this question and he then got more red and sputtered "Oh! Im sorry! Thats really rude of me! Please forgive me!" he clapped his hands together and bowed his head in apology. Xion smiled and cupped her hands with his and place her lips next to his ears and laughed "Im here, cause I love you Adrian" and then she placed her lips on his cheek and kissed it and giggled. Adrian's face went so red that he almost passed out as she let go of his hands and daintely skipped to the door and left. Suzu's whole body sent out a evil aura and she charged after the girl and the two ran out of the hospital. But Adrian was still in disbelief and total shock at what just happened. "L-l-l-l-l-love" *GULP* "m-me?" he fell back and lied down and his mind began to race. "Man, just my luck" Meanwhile, in the corner of the room sat another girl who nobody saw before "Oh dear, someone else loves my Adrian?"

To Be Continued...


End file.
